


Oh But Baby

by HaroThar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroThar/pseuds/HaroThar
Summary: A short one shot I did for a Tumblr prompt.





	

"You can't leave without letting me hug you first," Rose says, voice still sleepy and hair still mussed.

Kanaya turns from the door, hands halfway up the buttons on her coat, and smiles at her.

"Rose, I'm needed in the caverns," she says, as though a repeat of the information might alter the situation at hand.

"I'm aware, my dear Kanaya," Rose suppresses a yawn, "But you still cannot leave until you've given me a hug."

"Just one hug," Kanaya clarifies, amused.

"Oh absolutely," Rose says, her sleepy smile somehow still managing to look sly, as though she's in on a secret she's about to share. But not, of course, without riddling and puzzling and making a smug nuisance of herself first.

"Only one, brief hug," Kanaya continues, the lapels of her coat laid flat and her feet carrying her towards her spouse.

"The briefest, most chaste of hugs," Rose agrees, also moving forward before cocking her hip against the doorframe of the entryway and leaning artfully. Her robe is fuzzy and lilac, her slippers adorned with tiny decorative bows on top. She's sleepy and messy and the air from the crack under the front door is cold against her ankles, where her pj bottoms hover just a sliver too high. Kanaya, meanwhile, is dressed for hours of task mastering in the brooding caverns: impeccable as always but able to get messy as the mothergrub.

"Just a hug," Kanaya repeats as her hands slide over Rose's hips, guided by the furry belt of her robe.

"Just a hug," Rose says, words meaningless now as her painted nails trace along Kanaya's shoulders and wind their way up into her hair.

"Just a..." Kanaya starts, but drifts off as Rose's lips slowly press against hers, smudging black on Rose's unpainted lips. Kanaya's hands go up onto her back, plush purple blurring the edges of her fingers where the softness of the robe swells around the pressure. 

When the kiss breaks Rose drapes her arms over Kanaya's neck and shoulders and smiles fondly at her wife, heads still pressed close together. They sway gently, rocking just a little, and Kanaya giggles lightly.

"Rose, I really am needed."

"Yes, you're needed back in bed, and it would be positively recreant of you to shirk such an important duty," Rose says sweetly, gently pulling Kanaya back into the house.

"Rose," Kanaya complains, but kisses her briefly again, "I really can't stay."

"Oh but baby it's cold outside."

"I have to go 'way," Kanaya says, starting to get melodic.

"But honey it's cold outside," Rose sings, soft, only loud enough for Kanaya to hear.

"I really must go."

"But baby it's snowed outside."

"Rose," Kanaya breaks the song. "I truly do need to go."

"Back to bed, yes, we've established this."

Kanaya laughs and reaches up to grab Rose's arms. She gently pulls them away and Rose very halfheartedly tries to slip them back. Kanaya let's her, laughing.

"Rose!"

"Dearest."

"They need me."

"No they don't."

"They actually do."

"Mrs. Maryam, the only place you are needed is back under the covers."

"Rose," Kanaya chides, laughing again, pulling Rose from her neck for real this time, "I'll meet you down there, but it's time for me to leave."

"You keep saying that, and yet," Rose snarks, sliding her dislodged hands down around Kanaya's waist this time, causing her to laugh a little more. 

"Maybe because someone is being an enticing little shit," Kanaya quips. They share another kiss, and then Kanaya snatches herself away and flings open the door. The cold air is enough to cause Rose to groan and relent, stepping back but still smiling at her wife. 

"Stay safe dearest, I love you."

"I love you too, Rose, I'll see you later. Stay warm."

Kanaya slips out the door and Rose sighs, then goes off to make herself a cup of coffee and slip back into bed with the covers pulled up and a book to read.


End file.
